Phineas Nigellus Black
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: Phineas Black tous le monde connait ce grand directeur de Poudlard détesté de tous le monde. Mais si derrière il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui le ronger. Et si en fait Phineas Black essayait de se convaincre lui-même qu'au fond il était bel est bien un Black.


**Parce que la famille Black a encore des choses à nous raconter...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_Phineas Nigellus Black_**

- Bon sang Henderson, mettez-y un peu du votre ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne reconnaissez pas cette rune ? S'exclama le Professeur Black avec force.

- C'est à dire que..., marmonna l'élève concerné.

- J'abandonne, décida soudainement l'homme. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas que vous avez deux rouleaux de parchemin à me rendre sur l'une des vingt-quatre runes que je vous ais attribuée. J'espère que ce devoir sera plus réussi que le précédent. Ce n'est que votre première année et je me suis déjà vu dans l'obligation de mettre un T.

Sur ces paroles, les élèves quittèrent le cours avec empressement et le professeur se retrouva bien vite seul.

- Aller mon brave Phineas. Près pour le deuxième round ?

Seulement le premier cours de la journée et le sorcier se sentait déjà épuisé. Si Phineas avait su combien il était aussi crevant d'être prof et combien les élèves étaient infernaux, il n'aurait jamais accepté ce poste. Mais possèdent seulement de longues années d'études brillantes des runes anciennes, l'unique porte de sortie était l'enseignement. Pourtant Phineas se promis de quitter cette école avant la fin de l'année.

Mais la pause ne fut que de courte durée et de nouveaux des élèves se présentèrent à sa porte. En comprenant qu'il avait à faire à des sixièmes années, le professeur se détendit quelque peu. Après tout, ceux-ci avait pu garder à la suite de leurs résultats aux BUSE, l'étude des runes anciennes, ce qui faisait au moins d'eux des élèves doués à défaut d'être intéressés.

- Prenez place. Et dépêchez-vous !

Les élèves se hâtèrent de rejoindre leur pupitre mais Phineas, désireux de crier encore un peu en rajouta.

- ET en silence ! Grown vous échangez avec Jerks et Duncan avec Silver. J'aimerai ne pas avoir à m'interrompre comme cela s'est produit durant les cours précédents. Sur ce...Parkinson! Je peux savoir pourquoi vos affaires ne sont toujours pas sorties ? Vous voulez que je vous aide peut-être...

Julia l'élève en question cessa immédiatement de discuter avec sa voisine de table et sortit les affaires nécessaires pour suivre le cours en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Botruc.

- Bon maintenant que tous nos petits problèmes sont réglés, je vais peut-être pouvoir commencer...  
Donc aujourd'hui et pour la première fois depuis que vous étudiez cette matière nous allons voir une œuvre intégrale. Pour cela la version originale du conte des trois frères, de Beedle le Barde fera l'affaire.

Une vague de chuchotements indignés traversa la salle.

- Je vous assure que même avec votre faible niveau nous devrions trouver quelque chose à travailler... Sur ce voici le texte.

A l'aide de sa baguette, Phineas fit parvenir à chacun des élèves un exemplaire du texte rédigé en runique.

- Nous n'avons qu'une heure alors nous n'allons pas nous lancer directement dans une traduction. Je veux que chacun d'entre vous me fasse un résumé de l'histoire,...une mini biographie de l'auteur et... qu'il replace le contexte historique de la période où le texte a été écrit !

Les élèves fixèrent leur professeur comme pour essayer de deviner s'il rigolait ou s'il voulait sérieusement qu'ils effectuent ce travail.

- Vous feriez bien de vous y mettre il ne vous reste que 49minutes. Et je vous préviens, je ramasse tous les parchemins. Mais miss Parkinson, vous n'avez pas de parchemin ?! Cela m'étonne vraiment beaucoup de vous. Franchement vous qui êtes tellement parfaite d'habitude... Heureusement qu'il y a le galant , dommage qu'il fasse vingt centimètres de moins que vous.

Les deux élèves concernés se mirent à rougir violemment et plongèrent immédiatement dans leurs devoirs.

Phineas quand à lui s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil de son bureau et attrapa un bouquin.

Bon il faut avouer que ce travail de professeur avait quand même quelques avantages. Il pouvait crier sur qui bon lui semblait et sous n'importe quel prétexte...

* * *

- Professeur Black ! Professeur Black !

Le malchanceux ralentit la pas et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un élève de quatrième année dont l'acné semblait avoir fait des ravages pendant les vacances.

- Oui Brimstone ? Répondit Phineas d'une voix lasse.

- Professeur, concernant votre cours sur les runes qu'on a retrouvé au Gabon. Je me demandais si il...

- Plus tard Brimstone.

- Mais professeur...

- Savez-vous quelle heure il est Brimstone ?

- Midi quinze, professeur.

- Et que font habituellement les gens à cette heure-ci ? Continua l'homme.

- Il déjeune, professeur.

- Quel perspicacité Brimstone ! Je donnerai presque cinq points supplémentaires à la maison de Poufsoufle si je n'étais pas aussi affamé...

Le jeune garçon sembla se ratatiner quelque peu.

- Alors faites-moi plaisir Brimstone. Fichez-moi le camp ! S'époumona-t-il.

Et le Poufsoufle quitta les lieux complètement apeuré et effaré de ne pas avoir obtenue la réponse nécessaire à son contrôle prévu la semaine suivante.

- Tous pareils, marmonna l'homme. Ces nés moldus ne peuvent s'empêcher de vouloir tout le temps tout savoir.

Et il reprit sa route vers la Grande Salle.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il prit place à la gauche du directeur Charleston et à la droite du professeur de potion, Denovan Escara.

Il s'adressa directement à ce dernier en grognant;

- Mauvaise journée. Et toi ?

- Tu passes toujours de mauvaises journées, Phineas...

- Oui mais celle-là est particulièrement mauvaise. Les élèves sont de plus en plus ignorants pour certains et de plus en plus Monsieur ou Miss je-sais-tout pour d'autre. A croire que personne dans cette école ne connait de juste milieu !

- Tu pourrais être plus indulgent avec eux Phineas, tu enseignes une matière très difficile, il est normal que les élèves aient du mal à comprendre et qu'ils posent beaucoup de questions.

- Je déteste les élèves qui posent des questions.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu ne détestes pas...

- Question de rhétorique j'imagine ?

- Tu imagines bien.

Gérard lui sourit et Phineas le lui rendit, ce qui le dérida un instant.

Alors que toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle étaient absorbées par leur conversation, des hiboux apportant le courrier apparurent. Chose étonnante, un hibou déposa une lettre devant Phineas.

- Oh, mais on dirait que quelqu'un à part moi arrive à te supporter.

Phineas ne réagit pas à la pique lancée par son ami. La lettre venait de sa mère.

Il faut savoir que la mère de Phineas ne lui avait jamais écrit depuis son départ de la maison à sa majorité, ce qui faisait aujourd'hui quinze ans, sauf pour lui annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles ( maladies, décès, pertes d'argent,...) ou un mariage. Alors forcement Phineas redoutait le pire.

Il rangea la lettre dans sa poche et fini son repas sans enthousiasme pendant que Denovan lui expliquer comment un élève avait fait explosé son chaudron et avait récolté pour la peine deux heures de retenue. Il semblait trouver cette histoire drôle alors Phineas rigola pour la forme mais le cœur ni était pas.

Il finit par quitter la table avant tous les autres alors qu'il avait été le dernier à arriver.

Sur le chemin menant à ses appartements, il réfléchit à ce dont sa mère pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Il savait son père très malade. Atteint de la dragoncelle, il avait rechuté depuis peu. Mais il ne saurait rien avant d'avoir lu cette lettre.

Alors après être arrivé à destination au pas de course. Il déchira l'enveloppe, en sortit une feuille et commença sa lecture.  
_  
__Mon fils__, __  
__  
__Cygnus est malade, Phineas. Très malade. Il veut te voir, te rencontrer. Je sais que jusqu'ici tu n'as jamais voulu d__e lui. Tu as préféré oublier. Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, il est ton sang. Et si tu ne vas pas le voir aujourd'hui je pense que tu t'en voudras longtemps.__  
__Voici ci-jointe l'adresse de son domicile où tu pourras le trouver. __  
__  
__Ta mère, Selena Black. __  
__PS __: quand à ton père, son état ne semble pas s'aggraver._

Au dos de la lettre on pouvait lire écrit à l'encre : 12 Square Grimmaurd, Londres.

Phineas se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Cela faisait presque vingts ans qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler de Cygnus. Et sa mère, comme cela décidait de lui annoncer sa mort prochaine. En lui posant un ultimatum. " Va le voir maintenant ou tu ne le verras jamais ". Elle était drôle quand même... Avait-il envie de le voir ? Avait-il envie de découvrir son visage ? Sa voix ? Avait-il envie de se reconnaitre en lui, comme jamais il n'avait pu le faire avec son père ?  
Sa tête lui tournait et il décida d'oublier toute cette histoire ce qui était le plus simple.  
Mais à peine sorti de son bureau il tomba nez à nez avec le directeur Charleston.

- Vous semblez perturber mon brave Phineas. De mauvaises nouvelles peut-être ? J'ai vu que vous avez reçu du courrier.

Le directeur dû remarquer le regard affolé de son professeur car il ajouta.

- Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Non, non, repris d'une voix grave l'intéressé. Mais...serais-ce possible de prendre mon après-midi, j'ai un rendez-vous important, je sais je m'y prends un peu à la dernière minute, mais je viens d'être mis au courant et...

- Aucun problème mon cher. Vos élèves seront ravis de voir votre nom marqué sur le tableau d'absence.

- Merci beaucoup monsieur le directeur...je...je

- Allez-y. Vite !

Alors avec les encouragements de son supérieur Phineas s'empressa de quitter Poudlard en direction de Londres.

* * *

A l'aide d'un sortilège de repérage il put très facilement arriver devant le 12 square Grimmaurd. Mais une fois devant la porte le sorcier se figea. N'est-il pas en train de faire une bêtise ? N'allait-il pas le regretter ?

Son cynisme habituel lui répondit qu'à ce stade, il n'allait tout de même pas faire demi-tour et qu'il fallait arrêter d'essayer de se donner bonne conscience...  
Alors sans plus attendre, ni même sonner ou frapper, il entra.

La pièce était sombre et Phineas du l'éclairer à l'aide de sa baguette. Il avança prudemment mais fit tomber un objet qui se brisa en provoquant de grand fracas. Une voix provenant de la pièce voisine s'exclama alors avant de s'étouffer.

- Qui est-ce ?

Phineas s'avança jusque dans la pièce adjacente jusqu'à se trouver dans la lumière et répondit à son père :

- C'est moi, Phineas Black.

- Es-tu si fier de ce nom que tu te sens obliger de rappeler à ton père qu'on lui à enlever tout droit de paternité sur toi ?

- C'est le nom qu'on m'a offert à ma naissance et même si ce n'est pas le mien, j'ai tout fait pour le mériter.

La voix de Phineas tremblait, il n'osait s'approcher de lui. Son père. Biologique en tout cas.

- Tu sais mon garçon, je n'aurais jamais pensé te revoir un jour. Il est vrai que j'ai envoyé une lettre à ta mère mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle te ferait passer le message. Il faut croire qu'après toutes ces années, elle garde encore quelque sentiments pour moi; même si son orgueil est trop important pour l'admettre.

Le regard du vieil homme sembla s'intensifier.

- Une femme merveilleuse ta mère. Marié il est vrai mais vraiment impressionnante avec une grande force de caractère...

- Elle ne m'apparaît pas exactement comme cela mais si vous le dites...

- Oh beaucoup d'années ont passé, reprit Cygnus. Et la flamme qui brillait jadis dans ses yeux a du s'éteindre depuis bien longtemps... Trente et un an, Phineas.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les yeux de l'homme assis près du feu. Gris. Bleus. Insondables.

L'homme se remit à tousser encore plus fort que la première fois.

- Je vais mourir mon fils et si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui se sera demain. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir que tu ne puisses avoir. Je ne suis qu'un simple moldue qui n'a jamais pu oublier l'envoutante sorcière qu'il avait rencontrée. Toute ma vie, on m'a écarté de toi. Ta mère m'a fait promettre de ne pas essayer d'entrer en contact avec toi pour ta sécurité et je l'ai fait. Mais aujourd'hui je devais te voir.

Sa toux se fit plus puissante et sa respiration plus saccadée...

- Il fallait que je te dise à quel point tu étais ma seule fierté et même si je ne t'ai pas élevé, tu es ma chair et mon sang et au fond de toi, il existe forcément une part de moi... Alors même si je n'ai presque rien à t'offrir, le peu qu'il me reste je te le lègue. Cette maison est à toi Phineas et tout mon argent aussi. J'ai appris que ton "père" était lui aussi proche de rejoindre ses ancêtres. Une fois mort tu seras libre de faire ce que tu entends de ces dons.

Phineas continuait de regarder son père droit dans les yeux.  
Ces yeux il les connaissait.

- Une dernière chose, mon fils. J'ai appris que tu étais professeur. Je suis si fière de toi. Ce métier est vraiment...magique.

Et alors que les yeux de l'homme se fermaient doucement, il comprit. Ces yeux, c'était les siens.

- Ton grand-père était professeur. Et moi quand j'étais petit je rêvais de faire comme lui. Je rêvais d'enseigné aux autres que la vie est un cadeau et qu'il...qu'il ne faut pas la gâcher.

Et sur ce souvenir Cygnus Flynn n'ouvrit plus jamais ses paupières.

* * *

Phineas se trouvait dans son bureau à Poudlard. Il avait très vite fuit la demeure qui était sienne à présent suite au décès de son père. Puis il avait envoyé une lettre à sa mère pour qu'elle s'occupe du corps. Il s'en sentait incapable. Le souvenir était encore trop vif. La plaie plus grande. La blessure trop douloureuse.

Quand il était entré dans la pièce, la première chose qu'il s'était dit c'était qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas. Son père était petit et faible mais bien que ces détails est un rapport avec sa maladie et son âge, cette vision l'avait soulagé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ses yeux. Les siens. La preuve qu'il n'était pas un Black.  
Plus à ses yeux, c'est le cas de le dire.

Mais à présent il allait tout faire, tout faire pour que personne ne sache jamais. Et bien qu'il ne fût pas toujours d'accord avec Marius Black, l'homme qui l'avait élevé, il allait tout faire pour lui ressembler. Afin que personne ne sache. Jamais. Que lui Phineas Nigellus Black, ne méritait pas son nom.

Pourtant, et malgré tous ses efforts les dernières phrases prononcées par son père ne cessaient de lui revenir à l'esprit.

_" Ton grand-père était professeur "_

_" La vie est un cadeau "_

Tout ceci n'était qu'aberration. Il devait oublier.

_" Il ne faut pas la gâcher..."_

* * *

**Quelques petites explications : l'intrigue a énormément évoluée au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais cette histoire. Au début ce devait être une banale histoire d'amour. Mais c'était trop peu original. Je me suis donc lancée dans quelque chose de différent comme vous avez pu le voir. C'est pour cette raison que le début est assez humoristique et la suite moins. Mais j'adorais ce que j'avais écrit je n'ai pas pu le supprimer. Et puis je me suis dis qu'au moins on pouvait voir une petite facette de Phineas en tant que prof et être humain et non pas en tant que Black.**

**Et vous qu'en avez vous pensé ?**


End file.
